


All Aglow Again

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Community: wednesday100, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, meteors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: August 20 2003





	All Aglow Again

**Author's Note:**

> August 20 2003

The little ship zooms through the darkened skies like a pinball careening through a game in an arcade. Inside it, the infant grows, seeking out the light of a sun he's never known.

Meteorites scrape the sky, bringing flaming death to a small Kansas town, and hidden bright new life to one of its families. An unwelcome visitor, and his young son are caught by the glow.

Years later, a young man lies supine soaking up sunlight, in brightly colored patches through his lover's stained glass windows. The love in the other man's eyes shines as steadily as the sun.


End file.
